


Stress Relief

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mild Language, Post-Break Up, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	Stress Relief

Ryuko glanced down at her phone as she opened the door. Her thumb flicked over the screen as she opened the text message she just received. Her eyes skimmed over the message before she glanced up to Uzu, the green haired male standing at her door. 

"Hey, I just got your mess-" Ryuko stopped short as Uzu stepped into her apartment and dropped his bag onto the floor. 

He reached up, cupping the girl's face as he crashed his lips onto hers, their lips meeting roughly. Ryuko made a small groan of pain in the back of her throat as she reached up to grip Uzu's shirt, her fingers curling around the soft material of the shirt.

The male kicked the door closed behind him and slipped out of his shoes. He guided Ryuko back a few steps, the two of them standing in her living room, their lips never parting. He sucked gently on her lower lip as she tugged on his shirt, pushing it up his abdomen. "Damn, you're rough today." Ryuko gasped against his lips as Uzu pulled on her hair. She bit at his lower lip, catching it in between her teeth as her hands moved to roam over his torso.

"Rough week?" She asked in between their kisses. Ryuko tugged on Uzu's shirt more insistently and the pair parted just long enough for her to pull Uzu's shirt off. She tossed it onto the couch without a second care as Uzu cupped her jaw, bringing her lips back to his. She moaned lightly as Uzu adjusted their position and lifted her into his arms. 

Ryuko immediately wrapped her legs around Uzu's waist and her arms around his shoulders. "Tch, don't even get me started on it." Uzu grunted against her lips as he carried her toward the bedroom. Ryuko grunted in surprise as Uzu suddenly turned and pressed her against the wall.

The girl moved her hands up to grab fistful of Uzu's hair, a low groan passing her lips as Uzu began to grind his hips against hers. He pressed her further against the wall, rolling his hips with smooth movements. Ryuko bit Uzu's lip again, a low groan sounding in the male's throat. The green haired male moved his hands against Ryuko's ass before giving it a firm squeeze.

The dark haired girl groaned as she dug her heels into Uzu's lower back. She rolled her hips forward to meet Uzu's, grinding against the male. "You always were an ass man, weren't you?" Ryuko moaned as she parted from Uzu's lips, her head tipping back to rest against the wall. Uzu responded with a grunt and squeezed her ass again.

Uzu moved his lips to Ryuko's neck, placing open mouth kisses on her exposed skin. "Hn, well you've got a real nice one." Uzu complimented against the girl's neck as he squeezed again. "Round 'nd firm. It's pretty damn cute." Uzu chuckled as he sucked on Ryuko's neck.

The girl rolled her eyes before a small noise of pain passed through her lips as she felt Uzu bite down on her neck, more than likely leaving a mark on her skin. She hissed and Uzu licked at the fresh mark apologetically. "Shit, you're rough today." Ryuko grumbled as she tugged on Uzu's hair. "Take me to the bedroom already. You know I hate doing it on the wall." Ryuko grumbled as she ceased her hip movements.

The green haired male groaned in protest but lifted Ryuko off the wall anyway, their lips meeting once again. "We've only done it on the wall like, twice." Uzu grumbled against Ryuko's lips as he pushed the bedroom door open with his back. He turned around and slowly continued into the bedroom until his knees bumped against the edge of Ryuko's bed.

"I still don't like doin' it on the wall." Ryuko grumbled before Uzu dropped her onto the bed. She frowned slightly as Uzu moved his hands to remove her shorts. He discarded them as Ryuko crawled back on the bed, her frown no longer on her lips. 

With a small sigh, she rolled onto her stomach and folded her arms in front of her, her chin moving to rest on her forearms. She closed her eyes as she heard the bed creak and felt Uzu move to hover over her. He pulled her shirt up just slightly before leaning down to nip at her skin of her lower back. 

Uzu rolled her over onto her back and trapped her in between his arms. The male smirked down at her, his gray eyes moving to glance down at the mark on her neck.

"Hn, cute mark you've got there." Uzu smirked as he looked back at Ryuko, waggling his eyebrows.

The girl bit her lip as she raised her hand up to her neck, her fingers touching tentatively at the mark on her neck. "Tch, you're so inconsiderate." She grumbled half-jokingly to him. "It's not gonna be easy to cover this up." She grumbled as she looked up at him.

The green haired male rolled his eyes as he leaned down to capture her lips with his. "Should I mention the numerous marks that you've given me before?" Uzu muttered against her lips as Ryuko wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She grunted against his lips, opting to drop the subject as she hooked her legs around his waist. Uzu moved his hands down to Ryuko's hips to grab them. He lifted the girl just slightly so he could comfortably grind against her.

Ryuko groaned softly as she tried to wiggle her way out of her shirt. Uzu quickly peeled the clothing off of her and tossed it off to the side before his hands moved to her breasts. He massaged them in his hands before he dipped his hands into her bra and pulled her breasts out of the fabric.

The girl mewled against Uzu's lips as she arched her back off the bed. Uzu pinched Ryuko's now hardened nipples before tweaking them. Ryuko moaned before Uzu parted from her lips and released one of her breasts. The male dipped down, capturing the neglected nipple into his mouth and eliciting a louder moan from Ryuko. He lapped and sucked at the hardened nipple before capturing it in between his teeth teasingly.

A low groan passed through Ryuko's lips as she sat up slightly. Uzu looked at her curiously as she moved her hands behind her. "Keep going," Ryuko sighed, her eyes fluttering close as she unhooked her bra, the clothing beginning to irritate her. Uzu grunted in response, sucking harder on her breast and eliciting another moan from the girl. She quickly slipped it off of her and tossed it somewhere in the room as she laid back down on the bed.

Uzu pulled back, releasing Ryuko's breast with a soft popping noise, as he sat back to look at Ryuko. He reached down and lifted Ryuko's legs before he removed the girl's underwear. He slipped it down her legs and tossed it off to the side before he slipped his hand in between her legs.

The male pressed two of his fingers against Ryuko's opening teasingly, a smirk crossing onto his features as Ryuko moaned in response. He pushed his fingers into the girl's opening, already pumping his fingers inside her at a steady pace. Ryuko sat up, her brows knitting together as she groaned loudly. She propped herself up on her elbows, biting her lip, as she watched Uzu pump his fingers into her.

With a soft sigh, Ryuko parted her lips as she positioned her legs over Uzu's arms. He smirked at the girl as he curled his fingers, applying a light pressure against the roof of the girl's inner walls. Ryuko gasped as she curled her toes into the sheets. She pushed herself off the bed to sit up. She wrapped her arms around Uzu's shoulders as she moved capture her lips, moving her lips sensuously with Uzu's.

She sighed against Uzu's lips as she reached down to undo Uzu's pants. With a bit of the male's help, the male shuffled his pants down just a bit, allowing Ryuko enough space to stick her hand into his boxers.

Uzu groaned as he rolled his hips into Ryuko's hand as she began to stroke him. Her hand closed around his cock, giving it a squeeze that elicited a deep groan from Uzu. "Fuck..." He groaned deeply, moving his hips in time with Ryuko's hand. He moved until his thighs began to cramp and Ryuko pulled her hand from his boxers. The male pulled his fingers out from Ryuko as the girl laid back down on the bed.

"Hurry up and put it inside me already." Ryuko sighed as she tipped her head back tiredly, resting her head on the nearby pillow.

The green haired male parted Ryuko's legs as he ran one hand through his hair. "Yeah, give me a second to take a breather." Uzu grumbled to her as he slipped his pants and boxers off, tossing them to the floor. He dipped his head down to nip at the skin below her belly button.

A soft sigh passed through Ryuko's lips as she reached down to grab a handful of Uzu's hair before running her fingers through the male's hair. She sighed as her eyes fluttered close. "So, did you want to talk about your stressful week?" She breathed out as Uzu began to grind against her. She bit her lip, fighting back a moan as Uzu squeezed her hips.

"Tch. It was more like a stressful month." Uzu grumbled as he closed his eyes, his brows furrowing. 

Ryuko let out a deep breath as she tried to control herself. "Hnn... Okay, what happened exactly?" She inquired as her deep breaths turned into soft pants. Uzu groaned as his tip slipped inside Ryuko, the girl moaning softly in response. "W-Wait," Ryuko interjected with a heavy breath, causing Uzu to open his eyes and look at her.

The girl sucked in a breath as she looked up at Uzu. "Hold up, monkey." She paused as she moved her foot and pressed it against Uzu's chest. She pushed him back just barely as she furrowed her brows at him. "Where the hell is your condom?" She asked as she rose her brow.

Uzu huffed tiredly as he moved off the bed to dig through the pockets of his pants. He grumbled curses under his breath as he searched through the pockets twice, and then a third time. He ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly as he turned back to Ryuko. "Do you have any spares?" Uzu asked with a groan. "I don't have any in my pockets."

Ryuko rolled her eyes before she nodded her head over to her dresser. "Underwear drawer, top left." She said as she flopped back down onto the bed. She watched as Uzu walked over to the dresser, fishing through her underwear until he found a condom. He walked back to Ryuko as he opened the package.

He kneeled in front of Ryuko as he slipped the condom on properly. "So, you had a stressful month?" Ryuko asked as she watched Uzu. The male grunted lightly in resoponse before he turned his attention back to Ryuko.

"Yeah, a lot of shit happened. Shit with classes, work, and Satsuki." Uzu replied as he reached down and slipped his fingers inside Ryuko again, making sure that she was ready for him.

Ryuko groaned and bit her lip. "Satsuki?" She asked with a soft gasp as Uzu curled his fingers inside her.

The male nodded as he pumped his fingers. "Yeah, my girlfriend, remember?" Uzu paused as he pursed his lips. "Well, ex-girlfriend now." He corrected himself as he watched Ryuko squirm beneath him.

"Ex? What the hell did you do?" Ryuko asked as she clutched the sheets beneath her.

"I didn't do shit. She broke up with me because she said we didn't work well together." Uzu replied. 

The dark haired girl sucked in a breath. "When did you two break up?" Ryuko breathed out as she looked up at Uzu. 

The male pursed his lips contemplatively. "Hmm... I think two weeks ago?" He grumbled as he looked at Ryuko. "Let's just drop the subject alright?" He grumbled as he pulled his fingers out of Ryuko. He carefully rolled the girl onto her stomach and Ryuko looked back at him from over her shoulder.

"Uh... What are you doing?" She inquired as Uzu wiped his wet fingers on the sheets. He moved over to Ryuko and gripped her hips, lifting her hips upward until she was on all fours.

"Flippin' you over, what does it look like?" Uzu replied as he ran his hand over Ryuko's hips. "You like it from behind, right?" Uzu said as he pressed his tip against Ryuko's opening. He paused and glanced over at Ryuko. The girl flushed and sighed as she lowered the upper half of her body and rested her head back down on her pillow, hugging the pillow closer to her. She wiggled her hips slightly, signaling to Uzu that she was ready and the green haired male smirked slightly.

He pushed inside Ryuko with one swift motion, a deep breath passing through his parted lips. Ryuko groaned as she buried her face into the pillow, muffling her moans. She clutched onto the pillow tightly as she moaned into the pillow, Uzu already thrusting into her at a steady pace. "G-Give me a minute..." Ryuko groaned out just loud enough for Uzu to hear.

The male slowed his movements to a stop as he looked down at Ryuko. The girl shook her head as she peeked back at Uzu over her shoulder. "N-No, don't stop." She breathed as she moved her hips back slightly. "J-Just go slower, okay? It's been a while since I've done this..." Ryuko admitted as she turned her head forward and pressed her cheek into the pillow.

Uzu nodded and started up a slow pace, making sure he didn't move too much to allow Ryuko to get used to him. Ryuko sighed, her eyes closing as she got used to Uzu being inside of her.

"How long is a while?" Uzu inquired with a grunt.

Ryuko sighed, her soft pants filling the room. "Uh... When did you and Satsuki get together?" Ryuko asked.

Uzu blinked as he looked at Ryuko in surprise. "Six months ago was your last time?" Uzu asked and Ryuko nodded, a soft moan passing through her lips.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds about right..." She grumbled as she wiggled her hips again. "Faster," she groaned out. Uzu nodded as he tightened his hold on Ryuko's hips and sped up his pace. A soft groan passed through Uzu's lips as he moved his hips against Ryuko's, each thrust pushing him in deeper than the last one.

Ryuko moaned, the pillow in her arms muffling her noises just slightly. "Come on, Uzu..." Ryuko groaned out. "You know how I like it." She said as she moved her hips in time with Uzu's thrusts. She moaned into the pillow loudly, burying her face into it as she did so.

"Yeah, be patient. I'm gettin' there." Uzu moaned as his brows knitted together in concentration. He readjusted his hold on Ryuko's hips. He pulled out slowly, until only his tip remained inside before he thrusted back in, pulling Ryuko's hips back against his. A loud moan emitted from Ryuko as she bounced forward from Uzu's thrust.

Uzu licked his lips as he watched Ryuko clutch the pillow closer to her, the girl biting down on the pillow. Uzu continued to thrust into Ryuko, his movements fast and hard as he created a pace that got Ryuko moaning loudly with each of his thrusts.

A low groan escaped Uzu's lips as he focused on keeping his pace, the sound of Ryuko's erotic moans and the sound of their skin slamming together filling the room. The male let out a deep breath as he moved one hand to slap Ryuko's ass, a satisfied smirk appearing on his lips as a soft gasp escaped Ryuko's lips.

He readjusted his thrusting angle suddenly and Ryuko let out a breathy moan in response. Uzu sucked in a deep breath as he continued to pound into Ryuko, his hands digging into Ryuko's hips. The girl moaned wantonly as she moved her hips in time with Uzu's thrusts.

The green haired male let out a deep groan before he moved one hand to slap Ryuko's ass again. Ryuko let out a breathy gasp, her eyes squeezing shut as Uzu continued to thrust into her from behind. She moaned into the pillow as Uzu helped to guide her hips. The male bit his lip as he watched Ryuko tremble beneath him. He removed one of his hands from Ryuko's hips as he thrusted. His hand slipped around nod down her abdomen before slipping in between her legs.

Ryuko nearly shrieked out a moan as Uzu's fingers found her clit. He rubbed his finger against it as he let out a deep breath. "Fuck, I almost forgot just his much you were sensitive down there." Uzu groaned out as he listened to Ryuko moan, her voice higher in pitch.

"I almost forgot just how much you liked it when someone played with your clit." Uzu commented with a cocky smirk. "You're probably gonna cum any second now." He commented as he licked his lips.

The dark haired girl moaned loudly as she felt her legs beginning to quiver. "Oh shut up." She groaned weakly as she sent a half-glare back at Uzu. "Do I need to bring up how easy it is to get you to cum with just one hand?" She retorted to him, almost breathlessly. 

Uzu frowned at her in response. "Alright, fair enough..." He grumbled as he returned his attention to his thrusts. He rocked his hips with smooth movements, making sure to hit Ryuko in her sweet spot. The girl's moans increased in volume with each successive thrust and she moaned loudly into her pillow, her hips moving against Uzu's erratically. 

The male sucked in a breath as he tried to collect himself, trying to get himself to focus on his now erratic thrusts. He bit his lip as he weakly guided Ryuko's hips against his, the girl letting out a breathy moan each time he slammed against her. "Fuck, Ryuko, I can't do too many things at once." Uzu grunted as he removed his finger off of her clit and moved his hand back to her hips, half-guiding the girl with his thrusts.

Ryuko groaned into her pillow, panting heavily. "God, you're so useless." She groaned jokingly. She pushed herself up on her arms, biting her lip as she did so. She reached down in between her legs to play with herself. She hissed in pleasure and Uzu reached one hand forward to grab a fistful of her hair.

Ryuko panted heavily, her arm beginning to quiver from holding up her weight. "Fuck..." Ryuko hissed and Uzu knew that she was close. He bit his lip as he tightened his hold on Ryuko. He moaned softly as he moved his hips erratically, with the intention of bringing them closer to their climax.

He listened to Ryuko as she cursed under her breath repeatedly. Uzu released her hair and moved his hand back down in between her legs. He swatted her hand away and replaced her finger with his. Ryuko moaned gratefully as Uzu rolled his fingers over her sensitive button, her hand moving back to support herself on the bed.

The girl bit her lip as her fingers curled into the bed sheets, a low moan passing through her lips as she climaxed. Her body trembled as Uzu helped her to ride out her climax. The male grunted as he buried himself deep inside Ryuko, her climax bringing him over the edge as well. He let out a soft sigh as he squeezed Ryuko's hips, still thrusting into the girl until he was completely worn out.

Uzu let out a soft breath as he ceased his movements, Ryuko breathing heavily beneath him. With a quiet groan, he pulled out of Ryuko and gave her ass one last slap, a soft moan passing Ryuko's lips in response.

Exhausted, Ryuko laid down on her bed and Uzu laid down on the empty space beside Ryuko as he carefully removed his condom. He discarded it into a nearby trash can as he sunk into the bed, his eyes closing.

"You good?" Ryuko asked tiredly as she hugged her pillow closer to her.

The green haired male sighed and nodded. "Mhmm. It's been a while since I've been this exahausted." He replied. He opened his eyes and glanced over at Ryuko. He watched as Ryuko nodded her head in agreement, her eyes closing.

"I'm guessing our regular schedule is on again? Now that you're single again..." Ryuko inquired tiredly.

Uzu nodded lazily. "Mhmm. Same time next month then?" Uzu asked. "Unless you want to sneak in a few extra quickies in between our next meeting time?" Uzu suggested as he waggled his eyebrows.

Ryuko chuckled as she opened her eyes. "I don't want to have to see your ugly face more than I need to." She replied as she rolled over, turning her back to Uzu. "You can leave whenever you want, or you can crash on my couch if you want. You know where everything is." Ryuko shared with a yawn.

The green haired male chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'll move." Uzu yawned in response as he moved to sit up. He paused as he already began to feel how sore his legs were. With pursed lips, he laid back down on the bed and Ryuko turned to him curiously.

"My legs are hurting, so I'm staying here." He grumbled as he grabbed the spare pillow from Ryuko. The dark haired girl rolled her eyes in response, but a small grin appeared on her lips. 

"That's fine, do what you want." She replied before the two of them quickly fell asleep on the bed.

FIN.


End file.
